nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Medina Sod
The names xp clever. Echocho 11:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Again stolen from a movie? Pierlot McCrooke 12:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it is all part of religious references. Medina being a very important place for muslims and 'Sod' is easily made into Soddom (the one JHWH smith, smite, smote, smita or wathever). Also note the Jesus guy in the list of winners. 13:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, it's a reference to The Big Lebowski, a (very cool) movie. Names like Walter, Donny and Jezus, and a bunch of other stuff are references to that as well, hence my and Pierlot's comments. Echocho 13:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed, just like the White Russian. Some of the other winners come straight from Pulp Fiction. I believe there is a counter-religious bias present in The Big Lebowski. In fact, it is a tendency contrary to all ways to construct meaning whatsoever. The Dude is like a postmodern hero, opposed to ideology, religion and even nihilism itself. 13:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Entering contest I would really like to enter the contest. How many people need to be on a team? 13:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, in all my excitement I failed to interpret 'duo'. 13:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yippie, we have first contesters, who is you accommny, acomnat,..., your friend? Jon THE DUDE Johnson 13:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I will look out for a partner, but if I can't find any may he/she be fictional? Also, are mixed teams allowed and do we need a name for our team? 13:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::It has off course to be a Lovian, and a name isn't really necessary... Jon THE DUDE Johnson 13:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::No name? That's a pity, I was looking forward to inventing a really good one. And I don't mean anything like 'the winners' or 'bowling friends'. 13:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Maybe you can add a name, but on the list of winners, only the names of the winners appear and not a team name Jon THE DUDE Johnson 13:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I see, but it will still be cool. Perhaps I am a delegate of the team of an official club? Nihilists Bowling for Vietnam, what do you think? Our slogan could be 'live up to the rules'. 14:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you want to start a second club? wouldn't that be to much of the good Jon THE DUDE Johnson 14:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Club like in organization. We would play at your joint of course. (I dislike competition) 14:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I really don't get your point, sorry Jon THE DUDE Johnson 14:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::You have a bowling joint (clubhouse, bowling ally, bowling lane, ...) the NBFV would be a bowling club. Compare it to you exploiting a tennis field and me having a group of players to tennis on it. 14:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Did you read the article, this is a club and a hall, i had to write the pieces about the club, but it has the same name Jon THE DUDE Johnson 14:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC)